cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunshine
(General Description Here) 'Appearance' 'GGaD' He looks kind of androgynous at first sight, with long, light cyan hair (with a more prominent green shade), the outside portions going to mid-hip, and the shortest going to his shoulder from the middle. His hair is styled into two buns on each side on the top. His bangs are swept to either side, very rarely falling over his eyes, which are a rosey pink, and usually narrowed. Sunny has a slight crease above both eyes, and his eyebrows are usually brought down, still demonstrating an arch, along with a stern or bored expression, or whatever mood he may be in. He has a ring of pink flowers around his head, and sometimes he holds a red rose, or tucks it near one of his ears in his hair. *Cartoon weather phenomenon halo with faces :P 'Outfit' 'GGaD' He usually wears a short, light pink scarf, and a white shirt, kind of like Valentine’s Day attire, usually sticking with white, pink, and red for some reason. He hates the color brown, especially muddy brown, but is fine with other nature colors, especially green. He takes care to never wear red and green because…Christmas. 'Personality' *Empathetic to plants/animals more so than humans. *Maybe disappointed in human/humanoid race? *Maybe is manifesting pain of plants/life? *Had a plant soul **Plot in GGaD: To give another to him? *He might be so cold because he is soulless **He has a "ling" (of a plant) but not the "hun" (soul) **Basically he has a spirit of existence but not a soul, causing in personality variation *Seems to think of all as equal (e.g. does not treat King Felix as different) 'GGaD' *Is just a complete mood with sporadic, bad jokes/puns *Nihilistic *Said to be bossy *Doesn't really like talking *Usually pessimistic *Volatile Kind of temperamental, and mostly unpredictable, Sunny can be completely happy and then dark the next. Just as day and night are split, his moods are either good or bad, and sometimes it’s hard to see when he’ll be one way or the other. He’s somewhat hard to predict when it comes to moods, and compared to the others (I think?), he’s much less heroic and morally stable. Though usually calm, he has a quick, flaring temper that will flare down just as quickly, but also a wrath that will act out quickly. Though he’s the second oldest of the Meeps, he doesn’t act like it, oftentimes showing childish tendency or rebellious tendency when he’s told to do something completely reasonable. Even though he is nowhere as cold as Kenyon, he does seem to be cold sometimes, usually distant and thinking things boring, thus disengaging himself from reality. He hates “fashion”, and he will declare with a fervor that all Modern Sect clothes are ugly (even if he thinks one or two are nice). He likes to get things done and over with—hence, after finishing their duties, he is often the first one to leave the scene, or at least just completely zoom out of what is happening. However, even though he doesn’t show this side very often, he can live up to his name, being cuddly for whatever reason. He actually does enjoy the sort of sunshine that’s warm and cozy, and sometimes naps under it. But, he also likes rain. However, anything colder or hotter than a thunderstorm or the spring sunshine, he will complain about. Unbeknownst to most, he loves baby animals and completely melts inside when he sees them. Hence, he usually does willingly help when animals are stuck in trees, and he’s probably the kind of person to hug a porcupine, despite knowing the consequences. He also hates being cooped up, so he doesn’t stick to a scene for long, especially since those have tendencies to bore. But, he hates “spring cleaning”, and to be honest, isn’t a very organized person anyways. Sunny has professed to being lonely from isolating himself, due to being a "dangerous" person. He yearns for companionship and caring, as well as friendship, but would rather not hurt or disappoint (or offend) those he knows, thus, his harsh exterior. If someone sees this part of him and is extremely supportive, they'll have a friend for life...if they can stand his inconsistent exterior, that is. Inside, he is very unconfident of himself, though he only shows this with his closest. The half-demigod also has the tendency to have a strange sense of humor that involves belittling himself. Why does he act so harsh with his family? Well, this is to be developed. 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *Sometimes says questions like statements *Blunt 'Powers/Abilities' 'GGaD' Sunny can manipulate just about anything to do with spring to at least a small extent. Most prominently from so many flowers on his appearance is flower manipulation—plant manipulation in general. However, he shies away from plants that he doesn’t know, mostly due to fearing the consequences. He can manipulate the weather in certain ways. For instance, he can manipulate precipitation, such as rain and snow, though the latter to only a certain amount (not storms), and heat to a certain temperature (what would be expected in spring), though both aren’t very useful in a fighting situation except against fire powers. He is able to get along with most animals, and communicate with them. He can also manipulate wind, to the extent where he can fly with this power. However, losing concentration could be dangerous indeed, which is why this is a power he works on a lot. *Said to be fast but bad at arm strength (e.g. getting away) *Regeneration (limited) and healing (limited) *Chlorokinetic Scrying *Plant empathy *Plant generation *Esoteric plant manipulation *Vine manipulation *Don't anger him. He can manipulate fruits, vegetables, spice, and starch. *Wood/tree manipulation to a small extent :D *Emoji manipulation? e.g. he can yank out the lightning bolt and use it to strike a foe (e.g. he has to control/manipulate his own emotions) *Plant soul 'Battle Statistics' *Utilities include: **His wrath **Flower wreathe boomerangs 'Affiliations' Sollux (GGaD) She's his sister. Most of the time he doesn't know how they came to have the same parents; they act so differently. He doesn't get her logic at all, or even if she really has any, or acts on it. Needs development. August (GGaD) Auggie's his cousin, and he'd rather not deal with the other and his obnoxiousness/antics. Needs development. Kenyon (GGaD) The other's his cousin, and to be honest, Sunny can appreciate the other's attitude a bit more than the other two, though he still finds the other really weird. But, he relates a bit more. Needs development. 'Background/Backstory' Huge WIP 'Quotes' "Shush. You couldn't walk. I'm helping you walk. Be grateful." --1/20/20 "Why would one scramble the results of premeditated murder?" --About scrambled eggs, 2/1/20 'Other' *His cartoon halo thing is his soul substitute. Emotions are imprinted upon him from it more often than he imprints his own on it. It's supposed to help him feel more emotions. *His cartoon cloud likes snatching up pepperoni with the wind and eating it. This agitates Sunny. *His guilty pleasure is eating pizza with way too much stuff on it. **He likes eating pizza crust. *He tends to stamp 'weird' on anyone and everyone he meets. Not in an offensive way, though. *He likes flowers *The more the seasons spiral away from Spring, the darker Sunny's hair gets **Not by much, just by a bit. **The most accurate representation of his hair color is on the vernal equinox, and the changes to change that accuracy occur dominantly on the summer and winter solstices, and the autumnal equinox. **"Lightbulb hair" *He has personal emoticons for his mood (storm/clouds, lightning bolt, rain, sleet/hail, and beyond ;) *He's a Pisces *Eats a lot :0 *It is implied he doesn't eat much, though, due to the fact he doesn't want to eat animals and plants, and there ain't much else to eat. *Sunny also sleeps a lot. **In GGaD, his siblings don't usually let him sleep. **He sleeps a lot in general, though. **He's the dude who refuses to get up even if you threaten him in the morning. **He'll probably threaten you back and then can't go back to sleep *He's more sleepy in winter. **One could say he has urges to hibernate. *Galaxian's standards for how much he's a jerk is honestly that he can't surpass Akuma *According to Rai, he can chug poison down and not die. *He thinks of eggs as 'premeditated murder' **He disapproves of eating them *He does not know what a phone is. *The only reasons why "Elan" is his theme song is 1) It has to do with nature and 2) "Let the guest in and walk out to greet the morn" sounds like something Sunny would do. Walk out on a guest, that is. 'Gallery' Sunny.png saint-seiya-omega-18-720p_aug-29-2012-1-08-28-pm -.png Feel free to add! :) Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Males Category:He/him Category:WIP Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:1/2 Demigods Category:True Neutral Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Alive (in Rogue)